<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Again by shellbutty (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703829">Never Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shellbutty'>shellbutty (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaron (PhD), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad at tagging, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I mean it a slow burn, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Murder (mention), Panic Attacks, Robert (Detective), Slow Burn, Stangers to Friends, jealous robert, robron - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shellbutty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Aaron Dingle lost the love of his life in tragic circumstances. He never thought he could fine love again until one Detective changed all that...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys</p>
<p>So this is new. Its a complete A.U with a hint of canon. </p>
<p>Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. </p>
<p>Comments and Kudos are always welcome. </p>
<p>Tags will be added throughout. </p>
<p>So yeah... Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "Leave him alone!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A blood-curdling scream filled and echoed around the room.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A fist collided with his face, making his ears ring. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Another scream, this time more stifled. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Aaron was fastened down in a chair.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "He doesn't know anything!" his voice broke </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A large figure stood in front of him. The stench of sweat and stale alcohol turned his stomach.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> A strong hand grabbed his throat, forcing him to look up at the man's face.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You will tell me what you know. Or there will be consequences" He hissed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He wouldn't do it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He strained to turn his head under the vice-like grip to see the man opposite. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The love of his life.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was laid on an examination table, thick black straps criss-crossing his body to hold him down.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He could see the fear on his bruised and battered face. A single tear slipped down his cheek.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He wanted to wipe the tear away, and tell him everything was going to be okay.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Aaron was going to surprise Jonathan that weekend in the cabin. After moving in together a month ago he wanted to pop the question.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> One of his fingers was bent at an awkward angle. He couldn't begin to imagine the pain he was in.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He turned his gaze back to the man in front of him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> " I. Will. Not. Tell you. A goddamn thing. You piece of shit!" He hissed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man smirked at him and turned away.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The man walked across the room to a bag on the floor.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A cold dread went through him, and his stomach sank when he saw what he pulled out the bag:  A gun.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He strode back over to his husband-to-be, gun in hand, and pressed it against his temple.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Please don't do this. Please." Tears flowed down his face.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He looked into his eyes and saw no fear.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "It's alright." He said, his voice barely a whisper.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Aaron smiled softly, trying to convey how truly sorry he was.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I love you."  His voice was strained. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I love you too." His tears flowed still. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Then he heard it..  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> BANG! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Jonathan!"  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His eyes open and he bolts forward. </p><p> </p><p>Eyes blurry with tears, chest heaving, heart racing. </p><p> </p><p>He blinks to try to focus, scanning the room trying to calm his breathing. </p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes. Deep breaths, in and out, in and out... He does this several times just like his counsellor showed him. </p><p> </p><p>He does this for a few minutes, then slowly opens his eyes again, surveying the room. He is in his bedroom, in his flat where he was safe. </p><p> </p><p>He hasn't had a nightmare like that in a while. </p><p> </p><p>Rubbing his hands down his face, he looks at his digital clock on the bedside table: </p><p> </p><p>3:12 </p><p> </p><p>He climbs out of the bed and makes his way to the ensuite bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>The light flickers on, and he catches his face in the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>He looks older than his twenty-five years. Sunken eyes stared back at him. </p><p> </p><p>The cold water he splashes on his face is a mild relief, his breathing is steady again. </p><p> </p><p>Drying his face with a towel, he makes his way to the living room and turns on the lamp. </p><p> </p><p>In the low light, he can see his flat. It was cozy enough. His certificates hang on the walls, and he is proud of them, especially his Ph.D. He looks at the certificate with his name embossed on it: 'Dr. Aaron Dingle'.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan was so proud of him the day he graduated. He smiles fondly at the memory as he steps into his kitchen to get a glass of water. </p><p> </p><p>The memory of that day still plays in his mind. He isn't sure if it would ever fade. </p><p> </p><p>The nightmare tonight was a bad one. He felt like he was right there again, a year ago. It was still fresh in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He'd been working on a legal drug that would replace cocaine, or so he hoped. It was still in the clinical trials and hadn't been FDA approved yet, but that still didn't stop what had happened. </p><p> </p><p>A low-level crime gang somehow got wind of it. If the police had burst in a few moments before on that day, Jonathan would still be alive and they would be married. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't realise a tear fell down his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe later on in the day, he would make an appointment with his therapist. It might help. </p><p> </p><p>Setting his glass down on the kitchen counter, he finds his phone on the coffee table. He unlocks it and sees a text from his mum, Chas, reminding him of their dinner date on Friday and to not be late. </p><p> </p><p>The date was only Wednesday, so he still has plenty of time to mentally prepare himself. </p><p> </p><p>His family had been brilliant through it all, and he couldn't thank them enough. He moved here after selling the house two months ago. </p><p> </p><p>The old house has too many memories, he hadn't wanted to make a fresh start but everyone was telling him to move on and 'moping about feeling sorry for yourself' wasn't helping. In the end, he had to face facts. It wasn't easy but he got through it, with the help and support of his family and friends. </p><p> </p><p>Opening up his laptop on the coffee table, he  opens up his emails. His phone rang. </p><p> </p><p>Looking at the caller ID, he frowns in confusion. Adam. </p><p> </p><p>Adam Barton had been Aaron's best friend for years. </p><p> </p><p>He'd helped Aaron a lot in the early days of him coming out as gay and he was grateful to him for that. He loved his friend but sometimes, like now, he was a right pain in the arse. </p><p> </p><p> Aaron answers and puts him on speaker.</p><p> </p><p>"Ads, what's up? It's a bit early to be telling me of your latest conquest." he said, chuckling. </p><p> </p><p>"Aaron, are you watching the news?" He sounded out of breath. </p><p> </p><p>He looks at the phone "No. Why? What's wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>"Turn it on." </p><p> </p><p>Aaron locates his TV remote and presses the button, the screen came to life. He finds a news channel and catches it mid-report. </p><p> </p><p>"... once again. The breaking news is that Dr. Rebecca White has been found dead in her home a short while ago." The news reporter's tone is level and flat. "We will bring you more on this story as it develops…" </p><p> </p><p>Aaron can't hear anything beyond that. </p><p> </p><p>The shock he feels. He only spoke to her yesterday. He arranged to meet her later on tonight for drinks after work.</p><p> </p><p>His whole body feels numb. </p><p> </p><p>"Aaron! AARON!" Adam's voice is getting desperate. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm here, Ads, I'm here." </p><p> </p><p>Adam is still talking but he can't hear him. </p><p> </p><p>He can't believe it. </p><p> </p><p>Rebecca White is dead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about this. I had to edit the chapter. Hope it reads a little better</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys</p>
<p>So this is the second chapter. </p>
<p>Thank you for all the comments and Kudos. </p>
<p>I would like to say that I have no idea about police procedure, I'm just making it up as I go along. </p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading and enjoy 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So…" Annie tried, sitting opposite Robert's desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robert looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "So… what?" he asked her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A slow grin started forming on her face. She was just being nosey. He went back to reading the paper, trying to ignore her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened last night? You had a date  with that cute guy… did anything happen after…?" she asked. She was obviously fishing for gossip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robert rolled his eyes. "Annie, I'm carrying a gun and I'm not afraid to use it." he deadpanned, not looking up from the article he was trying to read. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She scoffed. "Robert, every cop carries a gun, even I do, what makes you so special?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I'm a better shot than you for starters." he said, not looking up from the paper he was still trying to read. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh please!" she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robert had to chuckle. It was well known around the station that Annie was a good shot, of course no one would dare admit it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annie Mason had been Robert's partner at Hotten Police Station for nearly two years. She was a short person, standing at about five foot compared to his six, but she was fierce. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waving her hand slightly, "Anyway stop changing the subject Sugden, I want details. Are you gonna see him again?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally relenting, he sighed and folded up the paper. He looked at her dead on. "No, I'm not going to see him again. I'm not one for relationships, too complicated." he said leaning back in his chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So… you're gonna stay single for the rest of your life?" she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged. "In our line of work it's impossible to form any type of relationship, short term or long term." he said like it was fact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Robert, you can't go basing that on your marriage to Chrissie. You know she was never comfortable with you being-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bisexual." he offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him softly, "Look, all I'm saying is it was never about the job. She just had… issues that's all. Trust me, when the right person finally  comes along, you'll know." she said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robert scoffed, reaching for his coffee and taking a sip, "Yeah right." he said incredulously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It will." she said shuffling in her chair. "I just want you to be happy Rob." she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robert knew she was right, Chrissie was an infatuation. He thought he loved her, but six months into their marriage it came out that Robert was bisexual. After hiding it for years, he thought she would be more understanding. But it was too much for her. After that she saw him in a completely different light, that was what ultimately ended it for them. He didn't love her, it was the idea. The gorgeous wife, the big house, it wasn't enough. It was never enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know and thank you." he said with a soft smile of his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right." she said cheerfully. "Shall we get some actual work done? As much as I enjoy being an agony aunt to the whole of hotten, I do have another job." she said </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robert laughed and nodded. "Fine." he said, tossing his empty coffee cup in the trash. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robert and Annie were called into the meeting room with Paddy Kirk, their boss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had been in charge of the Hotten Police Station Homicide department for a good number of years. He was in charge of D.I Sugden and </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>D.I Mason for the last two years and they were his best. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing his coffee in, he sat at his desk and started sorting out today's paperwork. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right." he said, folding his hands on the desk. "There was a murder in the early hours of this morning." Robert and Annie shared a look. "Dr Rebecca White." he said, looking at his notes and files. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annie leaned forward in her chair slightly. "Cause of death?" she asked </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Forensics report says possible blunt trauma to the head." Paddy said, looking at his notes. "Although no weapon was found, she did have other marks on her body." he said, checking his notes again. "Bruising around the wrists suggested there was a struggle." he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who called it in?" Robert asked, making notes of his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Next door neighbour. She's an insomniac. Heard shouting at about two a.m. Then she saw someone leave." Paddy said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Any description?" Annie asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She couldn't see, it was too dark and he or she was wearing dark clothing," he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Any witnesses?" Annie asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paddy kept checking his notes. "Er…. no she lived alone. She had friends, well, work colleagues really." he said, handing Robert a list of names. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did she do for a living?" Robert asked, thumbing through the names. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She was a microbiologist. Worked in research." Paddy said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robert was still making notes when his interest was piqued. "Did she have any enemies?" he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paddy shook his head. "Not that we know of but Robert, I need you to interview some of her work colleagues to see if they can shed any light on that." he said, Robert nodded and left the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paddy turned to Annie. "I need you to go through the toxicology reports, see if anything comes up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annie got up from her chair and she spoke."What do you reckon a possible motive could be?" she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Paddy let out a breath and shook his head "Burglary maybe, jilted lover who knows at this point. But keep an open mind yeah?" he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annie nodded and left the room also, leaving Paddy to make notes on the case. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robert was sitting at his desk going through the list of names on his computer to find the addresses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One name was at the top of the list and he typed it in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" Aaron Dingle." he muttered mainly to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An address popped up and he began to write it down when Annie appeared in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you got your first interview?" she asked, glancing over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Er… yeah a Dr Aaron Dingle, lives at 21a Park Street." he said, making sure he'd written it down properly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow that's posh. Nice area as well, good schools." she said, nodding approvingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh really?“he said."And how would you know that?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because, Mr Great Detective." she said with a posh flair. "Me and Dan tried to enroll Nick there a few years ago but the waiting list is huge. In the end we sent him to Hotten Academy." she said, picking up the phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robert stood up and grabbed his coat and keys. Checking he had the address, he put the paper in his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" Are we still on for drinks after work tonight? " she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" Yeah, I'll meet you in the pub round the corner at six o'clock." he said. "Just promise me you're not going to try and set me up with anyone." he said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grinning, she waved a finger at him,"Sorry, can't make any promises." she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robert chuckled and walked out the office to his car in the garage. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robert found Park Street and parked outside number 21. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annie was right, it was a posh area. Definitely way above his salary, the gardens were well kept and looked almost like a new build house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He checked his watch and it was past nine in the morning so with any luck his character witness should be home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robert rang the bell and waited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The intercom system crackled to life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello?" the voice said </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robert cleared his throat." Hi good morning. I'd like to speak to Aaron Dingle please."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who's asking?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robert smiled, can't blame the guy for checking. "My name is D.I Robert Sugden, it's regarding Rebecca White." he said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long pause, then the door buzzed. He pushed it open and made his way inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finding the door 21a, Robert knocked twice and waited again. When the door opened he was nearly floored. A pair of the most amazing blue eyes were staring back at him. He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aaron Dingle?" he asked </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?" he said </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are moving</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am super nervous about this chapter.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy it. </p><p>Comments and Kudos are welcome.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert stood rooted to the spot, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. He was shorter than himself but not by much, his dark hair was short but long enough to style if he wanted to. He was wearing a dark olive green jumper with black jeans that perfectly defined his chest and arms. </p><p> </p><p>He had no idea how much time had passed or how long he was standing there staring until Aaron stepped to one side motioning with his hand for him to come in. </p><p> </p><p>Robert nodded as he entered the room. "Thank you." he said, finding his voice again. </p><p> </p><p>He stood in the living room area and looked at his surroundings. The room was small but large windows let in enough natural light to make it seem more spacious. A few photos hung on the walls and a large mirror sat above the fireplace. </p><p> </p><p>"Would you like something to drink..tea or coffee?" he asked, putting the kettle on. </p><p> </p><p>Robert turned towards him and gave him a half-smile. "Coffee please, black no sugar" he said. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron nodded and went to make the coffees. </p><p> </p><p>From where Robert was standing he observed the small man in the kitchen. Every so often he would bite his nails or pick at his sleeve while he went about his task. He looked nervous, Robert couldn't help but wonder what had this man on edge. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron came back into the living room with two mugs he handed one to Robert who accepted it gratefully, and he sat in the chair while Robert took the sofa. </p><p> </p><p>While he got his notepad and pen out Aaron took a minute to look at the man. He was probably in his early thirties, blonde hair, slight tan. He noticed, he was wearing a suit jacket with elbow patches and thought it was quite amusing. </p><p> </p><p>"Right.. Mr Dingle. I'm going to ask you a few questions in regard to Rebecca White. I understand you worked with her?" he asked, his tone clipped and professional. This is what he did best, he thought he was a good reader of people most of the time. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron took a sip of his coffee then placed the mug on the table. "I did, yes. We were working on a project together for the last two months." he said simply. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you notice anything strange about her behavior?" he asked, trying to gauge the smaller man. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron half shrugged. "Strange how?" </p><p> </p><p>He massaged the back of his neck. "Anything out of the ordinary." hoping to help him trigger a memory. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron thoughtfully chewed at his bottom lip, and Robert couldn't help but stare. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking himself mentally, he refocused on the task at hand. "When did you last see her?" he asked. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron let out a breath. "Er.. Yesterday. Before we left work for the day." he took another sip of his coffee. "We were planning on meeting for drinks tonight." he said, a hint of sadness in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Were you close with Ms White?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron snorted, not quite believing the question. "No." he said. "Not really, we just worked together." </p><p> </p><p>“So she had no boyfriend or ex-boyfriend that you're aware of?" his eyes narrowing. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes. "Look detective," he said, leaning forward. "We were work colleagues. That's all. What she did outside of work was none of my business. If she was seeing someone it never came up in conversation." he said, trying to get a point across, because he obviously wasn't listening. </p><p> </p><p>Standing up slowly, he pocketed his notepad and pen." Thank you for your help, Mr Dingle.If you think of anything else. " He produced his card with his contact information." Don't hesitate to give me a call." </p><p> </p><p>Aaron takes it and puts it in his back pocket. "No problem." he said. </p><p> </p><p>Robert starts walking to the door but stops and turns toward the smaller man, who was coming up behind him, he was about to say something but the words were lost, they were so close now Robert could see the striking blue of the smaller man's eyes. His mouth had suddenly gone dry, his pulsed quickened. "Call me." His voice was hoarse; he hadn't realised it came from his lips until Aaron raised his brow in confusion. "I'm sorry, what.?" </p><p> </p><p>Robert blinked and screwed his eyes shut, trying to clear his head. "I mean call me if you remember anything." his voice was shaky, and he hoped the smaller man hadn't noticed. </p><p> </p><p>Aaron simply nodded. "Yeah. I will." </p><p> </p><p>Robert offered him a tight smile and left the apartment. He quickly made it to the lift and pressed for the first floor. Once the doors closed he rested the back of his head against the wall. Raking his hands through his hair, he closed his eyes and let out a breathy "Fuck."</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Aaron was thumbing over the card the detective had given him when his phone started to trill. Finding it on the side table he looked at the screen and sighed. It was Adam. After the phone call in the early hours of this morning, he really didn't want to speak to him again. But he knew if he didn't answer Adam would keep ringing him or worse come to his house. Pocketing the card again he swiped the answer on his phone and held it up to his ear. </p><p>"Hey Ads." he said, trying to sound a bit more cheerful. </p><p>"Hey mate. How ya holding up?" </p><p>"Er.. I'm okay. A detective came down, actually he's just left… he was asking questions about Rebecca. Not that I could help or anything." he said. </p><p>"Well to take your mind off everything, I'm taking you out tonight." he said, obviously trying to help. </p><p>Aaron chuckled. "I don't think I'm really in the mood mate sorry. Another time though." </p><p>"Nope. I'm not taking no for an answer. You sat there being miserable-and don't say your not, is not optional." </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes at his friend's persistence. "Alright fine." he said, finally giving in but to be fair it didn't take much with Adam. </p><p>"Yes. Nice one mate. I'll meet you after 6 at the pub around the corner." </p><p>"Alright, I'll see you then." </p><p> </p><p>Aaron laughed again and ended the call, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Robert propped his chin on his hand, staring at nothing. His pint in front of him untouched, Annie was sat opposite him telling him something funny Nick and Dan had done, but he wasn't paying that much attention to her. </p><p> </p><p>After leaving Aaron's building he went back to the office and tried to concentrate on the paperwork he had piling up. But his mind kept drifting back to the smaller man's deep blue eyes, and the way he bit his lip, he couldn't help himself. He threaded a hand through his hair and told himself to get a grip, he didn't even know if Aaron was interested in men. He could be completely barking up the wrong tree. He had to find out somehow but how. </p><p> </p><p>"... ROBERT!" Annie yelled, pulling him out of his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at her confused. "Sorry what?" </p><p> </p><p>She set her hands on the table, palms up with a questioning look on her face. "Were you even listening to me?" </p><p> </p><p>He took a sip from his pint and dragged a hand down his face. "No sorry. Lot on my mind." he said vaguely, leaning back in his chair. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay you're starting to worry me now. You've hardly said a word since you got back to the office. What happened with that character witness?" she asked, draining the rest of her cocktail. </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and sighed. "Nothing. It's nothing." he offered trying to avoid eye contact with her. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, you're not doing that." she shook a finger at him. "Don't shut me out. Tell me what's wrong." </p><p> </p><p>He inched forward and folded his arms on the table. "I… kind of met this guy." he started and Annie's eyes lit up. He held up his hand. "Now before you start getting all excited and making wedding plans." her eyes widened in shock that she would suggest such a thing. "I don't even know if he likes men." </p><p> </p><p>She beamed. "Oh Rob you're already smitten." </p><p> </p><p>He looked at her like, she just slapped him in the face. "What? How can I be? I-I don't even know the guy." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you could get to know him."</p><p> </p><p>Robert was shaking his head. "No. No, I can't." </p><p> </p><p>"Robert." she said sternly, making his eyes snap upto hers and that's when he saw him walk in. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes followed him from the door to the table opposite, he greeted the man that was already sitting there, embracing him in a hug. His breath hitched in his throat and his mouth went dry. </p><p> </p><p>Annie was trying to get his attention again, but he tuned her out. She frowned and turned her head to see what he was looking at. </p><p> </p><p>Turning back to Robert she whispered "Is that him?" </p><p> </p><p>Robert nodded. "Yeah. That's him." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron remembers his past</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for this chapter its a bit of a dark one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron woke up the next morning with an excruciating hangover. He'd told himself countless times never to go out drinking with Adam again and like every time it went over his head. He glanced over to the clock with one eye open; seven am. He rubbed his hands over his face and groaned, how much did he have to drink last night? He had no idea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaving the pub they went to bar west, boy was that a mistake. Adam was pointing out every guy in there. He looks cute he'd say, or he seems nice, in the end Aaron scowled at him and told him why didn't he have a go at pulling them? Adam laughed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew that Adam was trying to help him to move on. He'd been saying it for a while now. Even his mum had tried to set him up with a medical doctor from Hotten General, he went on one date with the man, and he wanted to climb out the toilet window, the man was that dull. Chas had called him the next day to ask how it went, and he'd told her in the nicest way possible, don't ever make him go on a blind date again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since Jonathan, he'd never felt the need to find anyone else. He was content with his life now, he had a good job, nice house and a circle of family and friends who he loved. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn't remember the funeral, it was a blur of handshakes and condolences. After that, it was alcohol morning, noon, and night. He wanted to block everything out, the feeling of being empty and the drink helped numb the pain. The days he was sober were the worst, the memories of that day came flooding back in a tsunami of emotions. He turned to the drink again and it was a vicious circle that he couldn't break. And at the time, he didn't want it to. It wasn't until he found himself parked on the edge of the quarry, choking out sobs until there was nothing left that Adam had found him. He tried to talk to him but Aaron wasn't listening, it was white noise to him. Adam couldn't stand idly by anymore and dragged him bodily out the car, holding him in a tight embrace stroking his hair and repeating over and over again "it'll be okay." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That day was the turning point in his life. With  the help of Adam and his mum, they found him a bereavement counsellor, who he was reluctant to see at first. He didn't need some shrink telling him to move on and get over it, but she didn't. She understood what he was going through, and she made Aaron talk about Jonathan, more than he had done in months. She said it was part of the healing process and the more he talked about him the better he felt. He wasn't going to forget him, he was a part of him whether he was there or not and if he was being honest it helped a lot. But over the last few months the visits became less frequent, and that was progress. He felt he was coping with it better and when he bought this apartment in Hotten, he had some normality back in his life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Groaning again he got out of bed and padded to the bathroom, after necking some paracetamol he got in the shower to help clear his head. As the water cascaded over him he thought about the nightmare he had the other night. It had been a while since he had one, and it shook him when it happened. Resting his forehead against the shower wall he let the water wash away the dark clouds from before. He wasn't in that place anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning off the shower he stepped out and dried himself off with a towel then put on his clothes. Not knowing what to do today since he had the week off work, he decided to go for a drive into the town centre to do a bit of shopping, such a mundane thing to do but he needed some sort of normalcy after the last couple days. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robert was looking over paperwork on the Rebecca White case, having no new leads, so far and forensics still mulling over evidence from the crime scene, he thought he could go over the scene again. Although he was reading the notes on the case nothing was sticking in his mind, he couldn't focus on the words on the page all he could focus on was Aaron. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw the way the smaller man smiled at his what? His friend? His lover? His brother? Robert had no idea who that man was to Aaron, but he liked the way he smiled. He tried listening to what Annie was saying, but in the end, he had to leave the pub because he was too distracted. He apologised to her and said he'd see her tomorrow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was pulled from his reverie when Annie approached her desk opposite him with a satisfied smirk on her face, clutching a manila envelope to her chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Setting her handbag down she looked at him with a mischievous look in her eyes "You are so gonna love me" she said as she took her seat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes darted between her and the envelope she was still holding. "Please tell me you have information about the case?" he asked as a sudden hope rose in his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat down, and carefully placed the envelope on her desk pacing her palms flat across it. "Sort of…" the smirk was back."I have information on your mystery man." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robert's eyes widened in shock and surprise. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one heard, he leaned forward. "What did you do that for?" he whispered under his breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annie leaned forward. "Because last night you were practically drooling over your pint." she whispered back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robert shook his head. "He's not a suspect Annie, you can't just go digging out files like that." he was furious with her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annie shrugged "Someone in archives owed me a favour. Anyway it doesn't matter, it's done now." she held up the envelope to him. "So do you want it or not.?" she asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robert couldn't believe it. What she held in her hand was his ticket to get to know Aaron. But did he want to get to know him this way? There could be anything in that envelope. It could be bad, it could be something he didn't want to know like he'd murdered his entire family, but he didn't look the type. He hesitated for a second then took it from her hands. "You could get into serious trouble for this you know." he said </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If it stops you moping around then it's worth it." she said. "Well?" she looked at him expectantly. "Aren't you gonna open it?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robert sighed as he toyed with the opening to the window of the man he wanted to know. He shook his head then opened it up and pulled out whatever was inside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were a few photos of a crime scene he didn't recognise. A man with long dark hair that wasn't Aaron, was fastened to table and had what appeared to have a gunshot wound to the head. Robert placed the photos face down on his desk and looked at the notes. As he was reading his eyes were growing wider as he read on. He couldn't believe what he was reading, he felt a knot in his stomach at what Aaron had gone through. On a sombre note the answer to his question had been answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could sense Annie was getting impatient because she was tapping her pen on the desk. He looked up from the notes with a sadness in his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well? What does it say?" she asked </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robert had to take a few minutes to process the information in front of him before he spoke. "He erm…"he cleared his throat." His fiancé was murdered.. . " Annie put her hand to her mouth." in front of him" he finished. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would love to know what you guys think of this and if your enjoying it ☺️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>